L'amour dans un lit
by Jessylove17
Summary: Lors d'une sortie dans un bar, Suguru boit un verre d'alcool mais devient complètement saoul suite à cette soirée. Hiro décide de le raccompagner chez lui seulement les choses dérapent très vite entre eux. OS


**Série :** Gravitation

**Genre :** Shônen-ai

**Pairing :** Nakano Hiroshi / Fujisaki Suguru

**Disclaimer :** Même si je l'avais voulu les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Murakami Maki.

**Commentaire :** Je remercie Chawia pour avoir corrigé cette histoire. Bonne lecture !

**L'amour dans un lit**

Depuis quelques temps à Tokyo, un groupe de pop/rock/techno nommé Bad Luck faisait fureur auprès des jeunes. Le chanteur et leader du groupe, Shindo Shuichi, avait maintenant vingt ans ainsi que le guitariste, Nakano Hiroshi, tandis que le claviériste, Fujisaki Suguru, allait sur ses dix-huit ans. Les jeunes garçons venaient de terminer l'enregistrement de leur dernier album quelques temps plus tôt et dès sa sortie tout le monde se l'était arraché, si bien qu'au bout de quelque semaine l'album trônait au sommet des ventes. Fou de joie, Shuichi avait proposé de fêter l'évènement en allant boire un verre c'était donc le groupe en entier plus leur manager et leur producteur ainsi que l'écrivain Yuki Eiri et même le grand patron Seguchi Tohma qui étaient dans un bar à fêter leur réussite.

or tout le monde était majeur excepté Suguru ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de boire de l'alcool, cependant il n'en avait rien à faire et se contentait de boissons non-alcoolisées. Malheureusement pour lui, Shuichi avait décidé de ne pas le laisser faire et c'est avec l'appui de son meilleur ami qu'ils lancèrent un défi au jeune claviériste, à l'écart des autres.

« Dis donc Fujisaki, tu as déjà bu de l'alcool ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Mais ça ne va pas à la tête ! rétorqua l'intéressé devenu rouge tomate. Je ne suis pas majeur donc non et je ne boirai jamais d'alcool, termina-t-il catégoriquement.

- C'est ce qu'on dit, intervint Hiro. Mais moi je sais qu'un jour tu le feras comme tout le monde, ajouta-t-il.

- En effet, approuva son meilleur ami. Moi, je dis que si tu ne veux pas boire d'alcool, c'est que tu veux rester un gamin toute ta vie, acheva-t-il en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

- Et c'est moi que tu traites de gamin ! Tu t'es déjà regardé Shindo-san ? s'énerva de plus en plus Suguru.

- Allons du calme Fujisaki, le rassura le guitariste. Il n'y aucune honte à vouloir rester un gamin toute sa vie, termina-t-il afin de provoquer de plus en plus le claviériste.

- Mais je ne suis pas un gamin et je suis plus adulte que vous deux réunis ! déclara le plus jeune, en colère.

- Alors prouve-le ! » conclut Shuichi en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Suguru était dans une colère noire, ses deux camarades le défiaient ouvertement et le traitaient carrément de gamin. Face à ça, il avait deux solutions soit il leur prouvait qu'il pouvait boire de l'alcool pour défendre son amour-propre mais enfreignait la loi, soit il perdait sa dignité et restait sur le droit chemin. Étant un garçon fier et orgueilleux, il accepta leur défi afin de leur prouver qu'il était un adulte. Les deux autres heureux d'avoir convaincu leur ami, commandèrent un verre de whisky et Suguru le but d'un seul coup sans se faire voir des autres qui eux ne se doutaient de rien. Très fiers de leur combine, Shuichi et Hiro félicitèrent le claviériste en s'excusant faussement de l'avoir traité de gamin.

Content d'avoir prouvé sa valeur, Suguru commença cependant à avoir la tête qui tournait et avait tout à coup très chaud, pourtant il se sentait bien, il était euphorique même d'humeur à s'amuser. Ses deux amis avaient rejoint les autres et se demandaient ce que fabriquait Fujisaki mais ils eurent la réponse très vite quand ils entendirent la voix de leur ami, entrain de chanter. Tous les occupants du bar se retournèrent vers la source du bruit et constatèrent qu'un adolescent était sur une table, en train de danser, et commençait lentement à se déshabiller. Seguchi, effaré, se leva et essaya de calmer son cousin mais celui-ci était déchaîné, personne ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Hiro ainsi que K et Sakano tentèrent eux aussi de le stopper mais rien à faire le claviériste voulait s'amuser de plus pas mal de gens appréciaient son strip-tease. Shuichi était paniqué, il ne s'attendait pas à voir son ami saoul après seulement un verre d'alcool, et en voyant son air coupable Yuki comprit très vite que son amant et son meilleur ami avaient fait boire quelque chose à ce pauvre garçon.

« Alors Shuichi tu es fier de toi ? Tu lui as fait boire quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Euh… Un verre de whisky, expliqua le chanteur incapable de mentir à son amour, puis il se laissa tomber par terre et se mit à pleurer. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il allait être dans cet état », termina-t-il en reniflant bruyamment. L'écrivain en avait vraiment assez des bêtises de son petit-ami cependant il eut une idée. Cela faisait presque trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas pu profiter pleinement de son amoureux. Donc, au lieu de le gronder, il lui proposa un marché.

« Shuichi, calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-il le plus possible pour attirer son attention. Je te propose quelque chose, si tu arrives à stopper Fujisaki-kun dans cinq minutes, on passera une nuit enflammée », expliqua-t-il avec un regard pervers.

Shuichi régit au quart de tour, déterminé à faire l'amour toute la nuit avec son homme. Il grimpa lui aussi sur la table et poussa son ami au sol pour ensuite le plaquer violemment par terre. L'effet fut immédiat Suguru se calma en seulement une minute mais il était inconscient et presque nu. Seguchi allait réprimander vertement ses deux musiciens quand Hiro lui proposa de ramener son cousin chez lui pour rattraper sa gaffe. Le directeur de NG n'était pas d'accord et commença à s'en prendre à Shuichi mais l'écrivain intervint et dédramatisa la situation. Il expliqua que Hiro était quelqu'un de responsable et surtout que Mika risquait de s'inquiéter si son cher mari ne rentrait pas à la maison, surtout qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle était encore plus pénible que d'habitude. Finalement Seguchi abdiqua mais promit que l'affaire n'était pas finie pour autant et qu'au studio, les deux jeunes musiciens allaient passer un sale quart d'heure.

Tout le groupe sortit du bar et Hiro raccompagna Fujisaki chez lui en moto, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire. Arrivé au domicile du claviériste, le guitariste fouilla les poches de son ami qui était toujours inconscient, trouva la clé de la porte et l'ouvra. Le plus vieux installa son collègue dans son lit quand tout à coup celui-ci s'agrippa à lui et entreprit de le séduire.

« Nakano-san fais-moi l'amour ! déclara Suguru d'un ton coquin.

- Quoi ? Mais ça ne va pas, refusa son ami.

- J'ai envie de toi, fais-moi hurler de plaisir », rajouta le claviériste en desserrant la ceinture d'Hiro et en glissant sa main dans son boxer. Le guitariste, déstabilisé, essaya de stopper son ami.

« Non arrête, je t'en prie, supplia-t-il en le repoussant vainement.

- Ne sois pas si timide, je veux que tu me fasses du bien, c'est tout », dit le plus jeune d'une voix sensuelle en masturbant énergiquement le guitariste. C'en fut trop pour celui-ci, trop excité par les caresses de son collègue, il céda et lui fit l'amour.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Suguru se réveilla avec la gueule de bois et plus le moindre souvenir de la soirée écoulée, il constata qu'il était nu et qu'il avait le postérieur endolori. Il regarda à côté de lui et aperçut une autre personne dans son lit enroulée dans les draps, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade mais il entreprit de retirer la couverture pour savoir qui dormait à côté de lui. Quand il comprit de qui il s'agissait, il poussa un cri de terreur, Hiro se réveilla en sursaut et devina que son amant de la nuit allait lui hurler après.

« Nakano-san que fais-tu dans mon lit, complètement nu ? s'écria Suguru terriblement gêné par la situation.

- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? demanda le guitariste, un peu déçu.

- Est-ce que je serais dans cet état si je m'en rappelais ? répondit le claviériste, hors de lui.

- écoute Fujisaki, commença doucement Hiro. Cette nuit, nous avons fait l'amour, termina-t-il sans tourner autour du pot avant de se boucher vivement les oreilles.

- Quoi ! Mais comment tu as pu me faire ça ? hurla le plus jeune.

- Eh ! C'est toi qui m'as chauffé le premier en me demandant de te faire l'amour ! s'emporta aussi le musicien.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! cria le plus jeune.

- Comment tu peux l'affirmer alors que tu ne t'en souviens même pas ! argumenta son ami.

- Je te dis que c'est impossible !

- Comme le fait que hier, tu nous as fait un magnifique strip-tease ? déclara Hiro.

- J'ai fait quoi ? demanda le garçon, complètement perdu.

- Je crois que tu as bu ton verre trop vite et ça t'a rendu saoul, expliqua calmement le guitariste.

- Je vais me laver », conclut Suguru, complètement déstabilisé par la situation.

Le jeune homme avait couché avec son collègue et il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Pendant que l'eau coulait sur son corps, il essayait désespérément de se rappeler de la soirée d'hier mais tout était embrouillé dans sa tête, il ne pouvait pas croire ce que lui avait dit Hiro. Cependant, au fond de lui, il savait que son ami ne mentait pas car il avait déjà bu de l'alcool et ça avait été une catastrophe. Il avait menti hier mais il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il ne supportait pas l'alcool surtout devant le guitariste, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que ce dernier le considère comme un adulte car il était désespérément amoureux de lui depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré. Seulement, le jeune homme n'avait que seize ans et son collègue ne le regardait jamais, lui, il préférait prendre soin de son meilleur ami. Si le claviériste se disputait sans arrêt avec Shindo, ce n'était pas juste à cause de ses pitrerie et de son manque de professionnalisme mais aussi parce qu'il était jaloux de lui. Tout ce qui importait c'était que le grand brun le remarque, et le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé était de lui montrer qu'il était meilleur que le chanteur en tout. Maintenant, il avait passé une nuit torride avec lui et il ne s'en souvenait pas et cela le rendait horriblement triste, il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le jeune homme sortit de la douche et demanda à son ami s'il voulait y aller aussi. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne savait pas. Devait-il lui déclarer sa flamme ? Il ne savait pas non plus. La meilleure chose à faire pour le moment c'était de laisser passer les choses, il devait réfléchir à tout ça. Dans son malheur, il trouva un point positif : aujourd'hui le groupe avait congé, il n'aurait pas pu travailler avec Hiro après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le guitariste quitta la salle de bain et son jeune ami lui demanda de partir donc le brun s'en alla, le laissant seul dans son appartement, abattu par le chagrin et la peine. Suguru pleura de nouveau pendant quelques minutes puis changea les draps de son lit et constata que les fluides corporels imprégnés dans le tissu attestaient de leur activité nocturne. Après avoir effectué sa tâche, il s'allongea et se reposa quelque instant puis il s'endormit.

Le sommeil de Suguru fut agité, les évènements de la nuit lui revenaient en mémoire comme un puzzle qu'il devait reconstituer. Il se rappelait des gémissements, des soupirs, du plaisir et des larmes de joie ainsi que de son strip-tease au bar et surtout qu'il avait excité le guitariste au lit. Il se réveilla en sueur, il venait de parcourir sa nuit mouvementée en quelques minutes et n'avait retenu qu'une chose : le plaisir de faire l'amour avec la personne qu'il aimait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire mais il était certain que ses deux compagnons allaient, dès demain, se faire réprimander par son cousin et cela il ne voulait pas, surtout pour son amant de la nuit.

Le lendemain, le claviériste arriva le premier au studio, afin de voir son cousin et lui expliquer se qui s'était passé au bar. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau du directeur, le jeune homme frappa après avoir entendu un vague « Entrez », il s'exécuta. Son patron leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit chaleureusement mais voyant son visage, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Suguru ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Oui, répondit l'intéressé. Il faut qu'on parle Seguchi-san, ajouta-t-il.

- Tu veux qu'on parle de ce qui est passé au bar ? Ne t'inquiète pas je… continua le directeur qu'interrompit son cousin

- Tout est de ma faute ! s'exclama ce dernier. J'ai voulu faire comme les grands et j'ai demandé à Shindo-san et Nakano-san de me commander un verre d'alcool, termina-t-il.

- Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer ? l'interrogea Seguchi d'un ton calme

- Oui, j'aurais pu être reconnu par les personnes du bar et ainsi ruiner l'avenir du groupe, confessa le jeune homme, penaud.

- En effet ! Tu savais que tu ne supportais pas l'alcool et tu as voulu en boire quand même. Tu me déçois beaucoup, déclara le plus vieux d'un ton sec.

- Je sais, je vous demande pardon. Je me suis rendu compte que je voulais prouver que j'étais un adulte mais j'ai été irresponsable comme un gosse. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière mais aller de l'avant en ne commettant plus les mêmes erreurs, déclara solennellement le claviériste.

- Au moins, je suis sûr que tu ne recommenceras plus. Maintenant, je voudrais que tu te concentres sur le travail et que tu n'y penses plus, exprima Seguchi d'un ton rassurant.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, promit Suguru.

- Bien, quand tu verras tes deux camarades, tu me les envoies.

- D'accord. »

Le claviériste sortit et retourna au studio où ses deux amis étaient arrivés. Dès qu'il vit Hiro, son cœur s'emballa mais il ne laissa rien paraître de sa gêne et leur indiqua que Seguchi voulait les voir tous les deux. Le chanteur et le guitariste s'exécutèrent et revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, étonnés que leur collègue ait modifié la véritable version des faits. Ensuite le groupe commença à répéter les chansons de leur album pour la futur tournée mais Suguru était déconcentré, il était présent de corps mais pas d'esprit, ce qui était étonnant de sa part. K arrêta tout et leur donna quelques minutes de pause, puis il se dirigea vers le distrait et le menaça de son magnum.

Le claviériste allait répliquer quand un téléphone se mit à sonner, c'était celui d'Hiro qui répondit et son interlocuteur n'était autre qu'Ayaka. En entendant ce nom, Suguru se rappela tout d'un coup que son ami sortait avec elle et se sentit mal, il quitta la pièce précipitamment pour aller aux toilettes sous l'œil surpris de tous. Le jeune homme ouvrit le robinet du lavabo et commença à pleurer de tout son corps, il était déboussolé car même s'il avait couché avec l'homme qu'il aimait, pour celui-ci ce n'était que du sexe et cela lui faisait mal. Il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce et se retourna, il s'agissait de Shuichi qui voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

« Fujisaki, pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- ça ne te regarde pas Shindo-san, rétorqua Suguru d'un ton dur.

- Tu sais, je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé au bar, déclara le chanteur d'un air contrit.

- Non, tout est de ma faute. Je vous ai menti, j'avais déjà bu de l'alcool seulement je ne le supporte pas, expliqua le claviériste.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas que vous vous moquiez de moi ! répliqua le jeune homme en essayant de contenir ses larmes.

- Arrête de mentir deux minutes ! Si tu nous as rien dit c'est que tu ne voulais pas perdre la face devant Hiro », affirma Shuichi. Le plus jeune venait d'être démasqué pas son camarade et se trahit tout seul en ne répondant rien. Le chanteur enchaîna.

« Dis-moi que s'est-il passé après que Hiro t'ai raccompagné ? questionna-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Tu dois le savoir non ? rétorqua Suguru plus sèchement que ce qu'il l'avait voulu.

- Oui mais je voudrais entendre ta version des faits, expliqua calmement le chanteur.

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? s'énerva subitement le garçon. Que j'étais tellement saoul que j'ai couché avec un homme qui n'est même pas libre, termina-t-il.

- Je voudrais que tu me dises ce que tu ressens pour lui. Si tu t'énerves c'est que tu ne ressens pas que de l'amitié, déclara Shuichi.

- Cela te rapporterait quoi ?

- Fujisaki, j'en ai marre de cette jalousie ! s'emporta le garçon aux cheveux rose en haussant le ton. Hiro est mon meilleur ami et rien d'autre. J'ai remarqué certains regards que tu lui lançais quand il te faisait un compliment ainsi que ceux que tu _me_ lançais quand il me consolait. Je suis peut-être naïf et stupide mais pas aveugle », expliqua-t-il en retrouvant son calme. Face à lui, Suguru ne pouvait nier, son ami avait compris. Il en avait assez de ce poids sur son cœur, il voulait tout évacuer, même si c'était devant Shuichi.

« Je l'aime tellement, il représente pour moi la personne idéale. Je le respecte en tant qu'homme ainsi qu'en tant que musicien, je voulais qu'il me remarque, qu'il me voit comme un homme et pas comme un gamin et tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est l'éloigner encore plus de moi ! exposa le musicien en pleurant.

- Fujisaki, pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dis ? demanda le chanteur en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

- Il m'aurait rejeté ! Regarde il préfère cette fille que moi ! déclara le jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Si tu t'étais confessé plus tôt, il se serait comporté autrement avec toi. Tout ce que tu as réussi à faire c'est à te faire souffrir, confia son ami.

- Et maintenant, il doit me détester pour ce que j'ai fait ?

- Bien sûr que non, il s'en veut terriblement, il croit que c'est toi qui le détestes. Tu sais, Hiro est quelqu'un de responsable et de fidèle, il se sent responsable vu que toi tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. Et puis, il ne m'a rien dit mais ça ne va plus avec Ayaka-chan, cette nuit avec toi lui a permis de comprendre qu'il ne l'aimait plus comme avant, enfin je crois, exposa Shuichi pour rassurer Suguru. à mon avis, tu devrais parler avec lui de ce qui s'est passé et lui dévoiler tes sentiments, termina-t-il.

- Tu crois ? s'enquit le claviériste en s'arrêtant de pleurer.

- Mais oui. De toute manière tes sentiments sont là et tu en souffres, autant tout lui dire pour évacuer ce poids même si ce n'est pas réciproque, indiqua le chanteur.

- Tu as raison ! confirma le jeune homme. Tu ne lui diras rien ? ajouta-t-il en le suppliant du regard.

- écoute, j'ai déjà du mal avec mon propre couple alors je ne vais quand même pas me mêler de tes histoires, déclara Shuichi en riant. Maintenant, on va retourner travailler et je veux que tu me cries dessus comme d'habitude. Fujisaki qui ne hurle pas ce n'est pas Fujisaki », plaisanta-t-il. Suguru se dégagea des bras de son collègue, se frotta les yeux, ferma les robinets et se retourna vers son ami.

« Comme tu voudras mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te ménager compris ? déclara t-il avec un air qui fit comprendre à son collègue qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

- Ok ! sourit le plus vieux. Et je ne dirai rien non plus sur le côté émotif de Fujisaki Suguru qui est très fleur bleue en fin de compte, rajouta-t-il sur le ton de plaisanterie pour faire enrager son ami.

- Shindo-san ! » protesta ce dernier.

Une fois de retour, Suguru fut bombardé de question relatives à son départ précipité heureusement pour lui Shuichi inventa une histoire farfelue qui fit tomber tous les autres à la renverse, le pauvre jeune homme regretta aussitôt de lui avoir confié ses problème. Le travail reprit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, le claviériste redevenait le professionnel ambitieux que tout le monde connaissait ainsi que le bourreau du chanteur qui faisait encore des siennes, comme d'habitude.

La journée terminée, chacun rangea ses affaires et s'apprêtait à partir quand Hiro sortit de la pièce très rapidement sans rien dire, Suguru voulait lui parler donc il le suivit. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, le jeune homme aperçut celui qui hantait son cœur en compagnie de sa petite-amie près de la porte d'entrée, il se cacha derrière un des piliers du hall et écouta leur conversation.

« Ayaka-chan, pourquoi es-tu venue ? demanda Hiro.

- Il faut qu'on parle et tu le sais, répondit-elle.

- Il est tard ! Comment vas-tu rentrer chez toi ? l'interrogea le guitariste.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, aujourd'hui je dors chez une cousine qui habite ici, expliqua la jeune fille.

- Nous devrions plutôt parler de ça au parc, proposa le brun.

- Pas de problème. »

Tous deux grimpèrent sur la moto du guitariste et partirent en direction du parc. Suguru, toujours caché, était fou de jalousie et voulait à tout prix écouter leur conversation aussi décida-t-il de courir lui aussi vers le parc pour les espionner. Arrivé à destination, le jeune homme les retrouva assis sur un banc il s'approcha doucement d'eux, se cacha derrière un arbre et les épia.

« Hiroshi, je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte, affirmait Ayaka.

- Ayaka-chan, nous savons que notre relation ne mène nulle part, expliqua calmement Hiro.

- Mais ça fait seulement cinq mois qu'on flirte ensemble. Comment tu peux prétendre que nous allons droit dans le mur ? interrogea la jeune fille.

- Parce que nous n'avons pas une attitude d'amoureux mais de bons amis, déclara le guitariste sur un ton ferme.

- Je t'avais prévenue au début que ce ne serait pas facile pour moi d'oublier Eiri-san, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je le sais mais maintenant tu as réussi à passer au dessus de ça. Seulement, je vois bien que tu n'es pas encore prêt à entamer une autre relation, exposa le brun.

- Mais je t'aime beaucoup !

- Oui mais pas comme une fille aime passionnément un garçon, approfondit-il, dans l'espoir de convaincre la jeune fille.

- Vraiment ? » insista Ayaka qui hésita un bref instant puis se rapprocha du guitariste dans l'idée évidente de l'embrasser. Suguru regardait la scène et ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr cette fille. Il ne pouvait plus rester simple spectateur alors qu'il voyait que son ami essayait de rompre en douceur mais qu'Ayaka s'entêtait. Dans ce cas, autant opter pour une solution radicale. Il sortit abruptement de sa cachette et interrompit la brune dans son geste.

« Vous n'avez donc rien compris ? Ma pauvre, il ne veut plus de vous », s'écria-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Ayaka s'arrêta net et le regarda avec une surprise mêlée de colère : « Que veux-tu dire par là, Fujisaki ?

- Tout simplement que Nakano-san ne vous aime plus, asséna froidement le claviériste sans mâcher ses mots.

- Fujisaki ! s'emporta le guitariste qui jusque là ne disait rien.

- Quoi ? Tu devrais lui dire la vérité, la pauvre, elle va être choquée, exprima le plus jeune.

- Tais-toi ! ordonna le brun.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ayaka, intriguée par l'échange entre les deux garçon.

- Il se passe que pendant que vous étiez bien sagement dans votre temple à Kyoto, nous faisions passionnément l'amour, affirma le plus jeune d'un ton provocant.

- Quoi ? s'effara-t-elle. Hiroshi dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? insista-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

- Non, il a raison, se borna à répondre le guitariste en baissant les yeux.

- Je comprends votre déception si vous vous étiez mieux occupée de lui, alors rien ne se serait passé, affirma le claviériste d'une voix glaciale.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? demanda la jeune fille en regardant Hiro d'un air choqué.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement… répondit celui-ci avant de recevoir une gifle de la brune. Elle se retourna ensuite d'un geste vif vers Suguru.

« Et toi, tu es fier de toi j'espère ? Espèce de chien en chaleur, lui jeta-t-elle au visage avec fureur.

- Oh oui, je suis fier. Vous ne méritez pas d'être avec lui, vous l'avez fait espérer et maintenant vous ne voulez toujours pas accepter que vous n'êtes pas faits pour être ensemble. Si vous ne voulez pas le quitter c'est tout simplement parce que vous avez peur de vous retrouver toute seule, exposa le plus jeune avec un regard satisfait.

- Va au diable ! » hurla Ayaka avant de s'enfuir du parc les yeux pleins de larmes.

Hiro regarda la scène en tenant sa joue meurtrie puis quand il vit la jeune fille partie, il s'en prit à son collègue.

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? demanda-t-il en haussant le ton.

- Parce qu'elle le mérite ! Depuis le jour où j'ai réalisé qu'elle se servait de toi pour oublier Yuki-san, je l'ai haïe, répondit Suguru.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement parce que je t'aime depuis le jour où on s'est rencontrés. Je suis prêt à tout pour toi. Contrairement à elle, tu es le seul dans mon cœur, pourtant tu la préfères à moi, constata amèrement le claviériste.

- Alors l'alcool et la nuit qu'on a passée ensembles ce n'était qu'un piège ? questionna Hiro de plus en plus en colère.

- Non absolument pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'on couche ensemble comme ça mais maintenant que c'est fait, je ne peux plus me taire sur mes sentiments pour toi. Si tu ne m'aimes pas je comprendrais et je te laisserais mais je ne regretterai jamais de lui avoir tout dit, conclut-il avant de s'enfuir en courant hors du parc.

Suguru courait encore et encore dans les rues, il ne savait pas où il allait mais il voulait fuir loin, très loin et ne jamais revenir. Il souffrait de cette confrontation, sa jalousie avait été plus forte que tout et à présent il regrettait terriblement de les avoir suivis dans ce parc. Le claviériste venait de gâcher ses chances avec la personne qu'il aimait, il en était sûr, et une question demeurait dans son esprit : Que devait-il faire ? S'arrêta au bout de vingt minutes, il constata qu'il n'avait fait que de courir en rond et qu'il n'était plus très loin de chez lui donc il se remit à courir vers son appartement. Une fois chez lui, il s'engouffra dans sa chambre, plus rien n'avait d'importance, son cœur était brisé et même la musique à cet instant ne l'intéressait plus, il avait perdu le goût de vivre. Il prit son téléphone et contacta son cousin, afin de lui demander quelques jours de congés car il se sentait mal. Seguchi accepta et lui accorda trois jours et après l'avoir remercié, il raccrocha.

Alors, Suguru se mit à pleurer encore et encore sans pouvoir s'arrêter, la douleur qu'il ressentait était indescriptible, aucune blessure physique ne pouvait rivaliser avec ça. Il était fatigué, la seule chose dont il avait envie c'était dormir et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne voulait plus se réveiller.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le matin venu, le réveil pour le claviériste fut difficile, ses yeux étaient rouges car il avait peu dormi et beaucoup pleuré, il n'avait pas faim et même le soleil, haut dans le ciel, ne parvenait pas à lui faire oublier les évènements passés. Il se sentait seul et se demandait comment il allait faire pour travailler de nouveau avec l'homme qu'il aimait passionnément. À l'heure qu'il était, les autres devaient se demander la raison de son absence mais le jeune homme s'en moquait Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que confondre sa vie privée et sa vie professionnelle rapportait toujours des ennuis et de la souffrance et finalement elle avait raison sur ce point-là.

La journée s'écoula très lentement pour Suguru, les secondes étaient des minutes, les minutes des heures et les heures étaient aussi longues que des jours. Il mangeait seulement par habitude mais pas par envie, il se sentait triste et désolé, le visage terne, les cheveux mal coiffés, les vêtements en désordre. C'était comme s'il était mort à l'intérieur alors que son corps vivait toujours.

La nuit passa et ses pleurs n'avaient pas cessé, peu importait le nombre de jours ou de semaines qui pouvait s'écouler, son cœur serait toujours brisés. Il ne voulait plus aller travailler, il voulait tout laisser tomber et retourner chez ses parents pour ne plus jamais revoir son amour, un amour qu'il avait eu à peine le temps de consommer.

Une autre journée commença et presque rien n'avait changé, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi rouges et son visage toujours aussi terne mais il s'était lavé et habillé correctement, pour lui c'était la seule façon de ne pas sombrer encore plus dans la dépression. Suguru était toujours plongé dans ses idées noires et ne voulait plus s'en défaire, il se déconnectait de la vie réelle et s'enfermait dans son monde où seule la douleur avait sa place. Une seule personne pouvait le sortir de cet état mais elle le détestait à présent, comment vivre en sachant cela ?

La sonnerie de l'entrée interrompit le fil de ses idées mais le claviériste ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait voir personne, cependant il reconnu la voix de Hiro l'appeler derrière la porte. Son cœur se mis à battre à tout rompre à ce son si mélodieux à ses oreilles et courut vers la barrière qui le séparait de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ils étaient à présent face à face mais Suguru ne réagissait pas, il restait impassible car c'était le seul moyen de se protéger de la déception. Hiro était surpris de voir son ami dans un tel état, en effet le jeune homme était pâle et avait les yeux rouges. Après quelques minutes, le musicien fit entrer l'homme de sa vie et les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent au salon. Suguru tournait le dos ostensiblement à son collègue préférant contempler la rue par la fenêtre. Le guitariste, voyant que son ami ne disait rien, prit la parole.

« Pourquoi tu as demandé quelques jours de congés ? demanda-t-il posément.

- Je voulais être seul, répondit le claviériste d'un ton sec, sans aucune émotion.

- Je ne te comprends pas, tu prétends que tu m'aimes mais tu me l'as dit d'une manière si froide et détachée que j'ai du mal à le croire, confia le brun d'une voix hésitante.

- Tu sais, j'ai eu une éducation stricte où je ne devais jamais montrer mes émotions et rester toujours maitre de moi dans toutes les circonstances. Alors je suis désolé si parfois je dis « je t'aime » et « je te déteste » de la même façon, expliqua le jeune homme.

- Mais pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça dans le parc ? Tu avais un regard méprisant envers Ayaka-chan et tes remarques étaient tellement glaciales, déclara Hiro, un peu déboussolé.

- J'étais jaloux, tout simplement, que tu accordes de l'importance à une autre personne que moi, c'est un défaut je le sais mais je crois que c'est de famille, répondit Suguru.

- J'allais quitter Ayaka-chan mais je ne voulais pas lui dire ce qui s'était passé entre nous pour ne pas la blesser. Cela s'appelle le respect des sentiments d'autrui, indiqua le guitariste d'un ton réprobateur.

- Elle ne voulait pas te quitter et tu le sais. Parfois mieux vaut être honnête pour faire comprendre la réalité à quelqu'un. Tu es trop gentil des fois mais ce n'est pas une critique car je t'aime en partie pour ça, signala le jeune homme en se tournant vers son ami avec un faible sourire.

- Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as dit quand nous faisions l'amour ? » demanda le brun en souriant.

Suguru réfléchit un instant mais il ne se rappelait pas de tous les détails donc il répondit : « Non, je ne m'en souviens pas, à vrai dire je ne me rappelle pas de tout.

- Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais depuis le début et que tu me désirais. J'étais très surpris de t'entendre dire ça, cela ne te ressemblait pas du tout. Fujisaki montrant autre chose que du professionnalisme, il fallait le voir pour le croire. Mais sur le moment je ne voyais que cette lueur dans tes yeux qui m'indiquait que tu ne me mentais pas. J'étais heureux car personne ne m'avait jamais dit de tels mots avec autant de passion dans le regard. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que mes sentiments envers Ayaka-chan étaient dérisoires face à ceux que j'avais pour toi, expliqua le guitariste.

- Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ? interrogea le jeune garçon qui ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi son ami lui disait ça.

- Je veux dire que quand je t'ai rencontré, je t'ai trouvé très mignon et séduisant. Ensuite j'ai pu constater que tu étais très ambitieux et professionnel donc je me suis dit que ça ne valait pas la peine d'essayer quoi que ce soit avec toi. J'avais déjà essuyé un refus de la part de Shuichi quand il m'a fait comprendre qu'il était tombé amoureux de Yuki-san alors je ne voulais plus tenter ma chance avec un autre homme. Ensuite j'ai rencontré Ayaka-chan et je me suis laisser allé à l'aimer en essayant d'oublier mes sentiments pour toi mais finalement j'ai quand même souffert. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une nuit dans tes bras aurait pu tout raviver et avec ce que tu m'as dit alors j'ai espéré qu'on puisse sortir ensemble et vivre quelque chose. Mais le lendemain, tu avais l'air de regretter alors je n'ai pas insisté et je suis parti mais j'avais quand même mal, je ne voulais pas que tu me détestes », exposa Hiro d'un ton triste et heureux à la fois.

Suguru ne savait plus quoi dire. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne, il avait cru que ce serait le guitariste qui le détesterait mais c'était l'inverse. Il avait fait croire à l'homme qu'il aimait qu'il regrettait tout et l'avait fait souffrir. Incapable de se retenir, le jeune homme se remis à pleurer et tenta d'expliquer quelque chose à son collègue : « Je suis désolé pour tout, ce matin là quand je t'ai vu nu dans mon lit, j'étais affreusement gêné… comprend-moi je ne savais plus quoi faire alors j'ai préféré te faire partir pour réfléchir. Je ne pensais pas que tu souffrirais à ce point, je ne savais même pas que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi. Je suis tellement désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu me détestes donc j'ai préféré fuir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pourrai jamais t'en vouloir, je crois qu'on aurait dû tout se dire dès le début, ça nous aurait évité tous ces tourments inutiles, murmura le guitariste en serrant Suguru dans ses bras. Je t'aime », termina-t-il dans un dernier souffle.

Le claviériste n'en revenait pas, l'homme qu'il aimait depuis tant de temps venait de lui dire les mots qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'entendre. Il était fou de joie, serré entre ses bras apaisé et le cœur enfin reconstitué pour aimer cet homme toute sa vie. Il pleurait de joie et non plus de tristesse, il vivait de nouveau car le malheur n'existait plus en sa présence, seul ce contact importait.

Hiro frotta du bout des doigts doigts les larmes coulant le long des joues rougies de son amant et l'embrassa passionnément. Suguru se laissa faire, bercé par toutes ces émotions. Ils n'avaient envie que d'une seule chose en cet instant : ressentir le contact de leurs peaux et revivre l'expérience de leur première nuit. Sans cesser de s'embrasser, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre du musicien, leurs vêtements tombèrent à terre et seuls des gémissements de plaisirs se firent entendre dans cette chambre où tout avait commencé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après avoir de nouveau fait l'amour avec l'homme de sa vie et surtout cette fois en étant sobre, Suguru était blotti, heureux, au creux des bras de son guitariste qui, lui, fumait une cigarette. Aucun des deux ne voulait rompre ce silence apaisant mais Hiro le brisa tout de même.

« Tu sais quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, quoi ? dit son amant.

- Imagine tout ce qu'on pourra faire au travail maintenant, répondit le brun d'un ton coquin et avec un regard pervers.

- Non, je n'imagine pas car il ne se passera rien de plus que d'habitude au studio, expliqua Suguru d'un ton catégorique.

- Allez, ce sera plus excitant, supplia le guitariste en écrasant sa cigarette.

- J'ai dit non, déclara tendrement le claviériste qui embrassa son amant puis termina, car moi ce que je préfère, c'est l'amour dans un lit. »

FIN

**Commentaire de fin :** Je dédie cet OS à Chawia qui m'a transmis une maladie bizarre s'appelant « la fan attitude du paring Hiro/Suguru » donc voilà, on dit merci Chawia :--)


End file.
